Exsploded
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Sequel to Prophecies don't lie. Angst galore. Some people may be upset how it ends. Kuwabara hasn't told anyone of his fate, and now his day has come. Will he face his fate, or can he be saved?


New revised hopefully better version! I own nothing so please enjoy!

1234

It was morning time and after the young man had gotten dressed and did his normal routine he found himself in the bathroom. Once again eyeing himself over taking in how he looked. The image had pale skin, and long curly hair, dark rings under his eyes, a frailer looking body...

But despite these frail looks Kuwabara observed the image in the mirror and accepted the reflection as him.

Kuwabara was now 21.

He remembered the prophecy that had been told to him a few years ago. He had stayed silent. Kuwabara wasn't going to tell any one of his plight, of the future that he had been promised. No one would know. The secret would be kept close to him, locked in a glass box where no one could get inside.

He'd become very powerful.

Kuwabara could exorcise ghosts just by touching the item, or person, that was possessed. He could predict things before they even happened, and had prevented a bunch of missions lately.

Today though, he stayed silent about a vision he'd seen. A monster, the monster they would fight, and the horrible scene where his brain blew out of the back of his head.

They didn't need to know.

Hiei, Kurama…Yusuke. They didn't need to know.

"Kuwabara?" 

The copper haired teen turned, looking at Hiei who sat perched on his window.

The two where now closer, they're experiences through the years had all but forced the two into companionship. They'd become better friends since Kuwabara exorcised a ghost out of his body. The ghost was powerful and had taken a lot out of him. Kuwabara was in a coma for almost three weeks after doing that.

"Hey Hiei."

"We've got to finish what we started, out last strike on the demon is now. We're meeting at Genkai's."

Kuwabara nodded, and smiled at Hiei.

But Hiei saw through the fake smile.

"You've been looking so sick since you turned 21. I know humans don't live as long as demons, but I know for a fact you shouldn't start looking like your dying until you're in your 70's at least."

Kuwabara smiled still, and looked at Hiei.

Hiei had his eyes narrowed, not angrily, but with concern.

"I went to the doctor, and he thinks I've contacted Mono, of Pneumonia." Kuwabara laughed, "My body may look like shXt, but trust me, I'm fine."

Hiei frowned still, and jumped as Kuwabara threw an arm around his shoulder. "Its okay you little shrimp." He said this softly and kindly, in a tone you could trust. Hiei's tensed shoulders dropped, and there, somewhere in the back of Hiei's red orbs, respect flashed. But the flash was gone, but not forgotten by Kuwabara.

"Baka."

"Jerk."

"Ignoramus."

"Asx!"

Hiei stared at Kuwabara with a slight glare on his face, and left out the window. Kuwabara left his apartment, and as he locked the door pressed his sweaty brow against the door as another headache came on. They were coming more often then normal.

"Sorry guys...I can't let you know what's gonna happen to me."

1234

Kuwabara was greeted by his best friend at Genkai's temple receiving a slap on the back. Yusuke really hadn't changed at all. He looked like the 14 year old boy they had all made friends with, but then again he was part demon, and would age just like one.

Kuwabara smiled. 

"Yo, Urameshi!"

The two embraced smiling, they'd been separated for a few months because of a solo mission. 

"How you doing you jackaXs?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Does everyone just feel like cursing or what?"

"Probably so, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara turned to see Youko Kurama. He came out more on missions, but that was usually the only time. Youko Kurama had become good friends with the group despite his thievery, tough act. To Kuwabara, he was still regular Kurama.

"Hey." The two clasped hands, and Kurama smirked devilishly at him, flashing his fangs. "How are your patients?"

"Saved a few," Kuwabara sighed, "and...lost a few."

They where referring to Kuwabara's patients. He was a child's doctor now, and worked at a Children's Hospital. He was the best there was, and doctors where amazed by him. But unknown to them, Kuwabara managed to save so many lives because of his spirit awareness.

Yusuke and the group sat down at the steps, knowing in a little while, they'd have to go hunt down the guy they where after and defeat him. But for now, they decided to talk. They missed each other a lot.

Kuwabara talked with his friends, and told them more of what he thought of them, knowing he'd never see them again. He laid back on the porch and sighed. "You guys are like my family, you realize that?" He closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze kiss his face.

"Where would I be without you guys?"

The three other Rekai looked at each other a little concerned. Kuwabara had been acting weird, taking them out to bas ball games, movies, dinner, just doing anything that would allow them all to hang out.

Yusuke scooted over to him, folding his arms and resting on his friend's chest. Kuwabara lazily peeked out of his half closed eyelids. "Yes?"

Yusuke looked at him, "What up Kuwabara? You've been getting mushier every day, is something wrong?"

"I'd like to know that too." Youko said folding his arms silvery brows raised. Hiei just stared at Kuwabara with his slightly angered face. When he was concerned he got angry. When he was angry he could get violent. And Kuwabara inwardly hoped Hiei wasn't so concerned he'd start getting violent.

Kuwabara smiled, and wrapped his arms around Yusuke hugging him gently.

"I'm going away."

The group jump and Yusuke sat up.

"WHAT FOR?" He cried sounding horrified.

Kuwabara thought hard on this, he didn't want to tell them the truth, but maybe he could tell them half truths.

"For something I can't get away from, something that I have to deal with." Kuwabara replied softly.

"How long?!"

"I don't know..."

_'Maybe Koenma will bring me back, or maybe he won't.' _Kuwabara finished the statement in his head.

"You'll visit right?"

"Of course!"

_'I'm not moving on until you guys can get adjusted to my death.'_

"Can we come visit you?"

"No if you do, it'd be because of something bad."_  
_  
_'It'd mean you guys would have to die?'_

"Where will you be staying?"

"Not too sure of that yet."

_'Hopefully heaven."  
_  
Yusuke hugged Kuwabara, the copper haired man feeling his friend's sadness. "But we'll meet up again won't we? You know, be together again?"

"Yes."

_'In death...when you die, I'll be waiting.'  
_  
"Isn't this sweet?"

The group sat up sharply, seeing the demon they where after.

He smiled revealing several rows off teeth, like a shark. "I got tired of waiting, so I decided to come to you!" He laughed, and without further hesitation, attacked.

Kuwabara watched his friends get up and charge at him.

Taking a deep breath, Kuwabara sighed and looked at his friends, as they launched themselves at the beast. He smiled sadly, rising as well. 'This is the end.'

**later during the fight**

Kuwabara fell on his knees exhausted, and looked at his friends as they panted just as heavily. It was the exact moment of the vision he'd been shone from that wise old demon.

Youko Kurama, just standing over there by a slightly demolished tree. Demon form Yusuke, growling angrily, Hiei behind him ready to fire the Dragon flame.

And he was behind them all just like the vision.

He stood up his heart beat pounding in his ears.

...Flashback...  
_  
'but don't you want to live? This is the only way for you to live a rightful life. a long happy life?'_

"You don't know mw then. Living with my friends by my side is a happy life. even if I die young...'

...end...  
  
Kuwabara smiled sadly letting his sword fade away. He sighed, and cleared his throat.

"Hey."

Everyone turned to look at him.

Even the demon was curious as to why he'd let his sword fade away.

Yusuke looked at him, and the confused stare broke Kuwabara's heart.

He sighed, "Its time to go. My trip is about to start. But I'll come visit in your dreams. I promise."

His three friends stared confused and slightly worried.

"We've had a great time together...these past two years. I've tried to do a lot of things to make up for my upcoming absence, so that you'd all have fond memories of me, even if I was a pain time to time."

He was looking at the ground, his eyes dark, and face old. He looked so lonely and sad standing there.

"Remember when that one demon swallowed me, and I made you guys promise not to forget me? Well, he showed me something."

He looked up staring them all in their faces.

"What I saw made me sad...not because of what happened to me but because I never said good-bye."

His head was starting to hurt. It hurt so badly he couldn't focus. But he turned to look at Yusuke. He wanted to his best friend's face before he went away...before he disappeared."

"Good-bye guys...its been fun...every mission...I'll remember them, even though I seemed to get beat up a lot in those. I'll treasure or short time together I promise."

The Rekai and demon where pushed slightly back as wind gathered around Kuwabara's form. Circling him, picking up dirt, leaves and flowers.

"Sorry, I know your going to be confused at to why I didn't tell you, but I've learned there's a great risk to changing the future. I've been feeling the after effects of the changing the future and that has been my undoing."

"KUWABARA?" Yusuke cried, throat tight, and fully alarmed now.

Kuwabara smiled wearily at him, "I cared for you the most out of everyone I met. You where the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You're a great man Yusuke. And your future is going to be good...trust me," Kuwabara winked. "I know."

His head snapped up, and like the vision he was showed, the back of his head exploded. And when Kuwabara's body fell, his spirit remained standing.

Kuwabara stood over his body looking down at himself. It'd been quicker than he thought he was amazed at how painless it actually was.

Yusuke was screaming, and was shaking him. Tears flying off his face, as Kurama and Hiei killed the demon, coming over to his still form. He watched them shake his flesh, Youko's hand pressed against his bleeding skull. Hiei was screaming enraged, and slapping the dead form again and again trying to get a response.

Yusuke held Kuwabara to him, placing Kuwabara's head against his neck, his eyes wide, and pupils dilated.

"You sure you made the right choice?"

Kuwabara turned to smile at Boeton. The blue haired Shinigami starring at him eyes over flowing with tears.

"If I had stayed...I would be kidnapped at 27 and they would try to rescue me and die. I would be a slave until my life gave out at 32. With my death I have for sure given them a thousand more years to live."

Kuwabara smiled.

"You tell me if I have made the right choice."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Boeton half sobbed.

Kuwabara looked at the sky, pondering this and finally smiled happily at her.

"Because I just didn't."

End


End file.
